Data network capable electronic devices are becoming increasingly prevalent in our daily lives. Additionally, more and more electronic devices that did not have data network capabilities are getting data network capable. With the rapid development and popularization of data network capable electronic devices, a wide variety of increasingly sophisticated techniques are being deployed by attackers to take control of electronic devices and cause unintended consequences for users. The development of online application stores also helps cause rapid development, distribution and proliferation of malware applications across the network. The behavior of uncontrollable electronic device or application and their impact on the user experience may have implications for user satisfaction with the electronic device and/or the network service provider.